Please don't go
by FangFire
Summary: Claude was taken... But what does his kidnapperes want? PLEASE R&R I can't update for some reason... give email if want to help!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of the characters. You know the rest. Note: I decided to take a break from KP fanfiction. I was just sitting at my comp today and I started writing this. Hope you like it.  
  
When you're as bored as I was. you start to get strange ideas. You get funny feelings and thoughts, wondering about things you normally wouldn't even care about. I wondered for minutes what it would be like to be held by Claude, the person who came from another planet and I mistook him as the warrior that most of the legend in my home village tells. Fascinating tales. I loved to sit by my mother and listen to her talk about how one day, when all of our planet was in danger, the Warrior with the "Sword of Light" would appear from another plant and save us all. Now, the person who I thought was the Warrior, turned out to just be a 18 year old boy! He was asked by the mayor of my village to see what's going on with the Sorcery Globe, and I wanted to come along! Not that I would change my choice for anything. We are in the middle of our journey at the moment, along with some of our friends. Celine, the bossy one. Ashton, the extremely unlucky one. Leon, the kid genius and a little brat but, I find him funny. The nosey one, Chisato, always getting into peoples business. Then there's Dias, the man I've know since I was a little girl. After what happened to his family, he stays quiet and has disconnect himself from everyone but he seems to like Chisato well enough. Then there's me, little Rena as some people in the group call me. I'm the only one in the group with the strange power of healing. It comes in handy with so many people. Someone knocked on my door and broke my train of thought. I sighed, got up and opened my door to find Celine standing there, pale, a strange look in her eyes. "Celine? What's the matter? Celine, are you listening to me?" She just stared at me. "Rena... Claude.... He's.... G-gone..." I paled. "What are you talking about? Celine!" She opened her mouth to say more but her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. "Celine! Oh my gosh! Celine wake up!" I rolled her over onto her back and then onto her stomach looking for any wounds. I found one, a deep gash one her side, bleeding sluggishly. I rolled up my sleeves and put my hands next to the wound. "Heal" I muttered. A bright light came from my hands and soon Celine's wound disappeared, only leaving the dark blood that had already stained her clothes. "She's gonna have a fit about that." I thought grimly. I sat by her side, waiting for her to come to so I could ask her questions. Finally she sat up and rubbed her head. I looked at my friend patiently, waiting for her head to clear. When it did, she jumped to her feet, almost falling over instantly. "Careful! You just had a healing spell done. Wait a couple of moments. Your strength will come back." She did as she was told, standing still, waiting. When she could walk, she looked at me. "I thought you would of been long gone by now. The others left once Claude was taken, trying to follow the kidnappers." I looked at her expectantly. "What did they look like?" I asked. Every second counted now. I had to get to Claude before something bad happened to him or to the others. Celine shook her head. "I didn't get a good look at them. All I know was... they all where wearing black and they looked white as snow, the whitest I've ever seen in my life. The clobbered Claude over the head and before they did that to me, I was already casting a spell. They reacted and sliced me open from the side." I nodded remembering the wound she had. "Which way did the others go? I have to follow them." Celine shrugged. "I"m pretty sure they went west. We could catch up with them if we hurry. I don't think they went very fast. You're not planning to do something stupid are you?" I grinned and I knew it was a reckless one. "What would ever give you that idea? I have to go get Claude back before they do anything horrible to him!" Celine looked at me and smiled smugly. "You love him don't you?" I gaped at her. "No! I don't... I don't even know what you're talking about!" "Then why are you blushing so badly hm? Admit it! I know when someone is lying and that's what you're doing right now!" I sighed and sat down. "Fine... You win... I do love him. I just want to get him back so can we stop talking and get going?" Celine laughed. "I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" "Ok! Stop rubbing it in my face!" I growled. 


	2. Please don't go:Chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of it's characters. You know the rest.  
  
Note: I'm trying here. This is only like my second FF I've ever written  
  
I woke up, screaming from my nightmare, sweat pouring from my face. I sat still, waiting to see if I had woken up Celine. When I heard her steady breathing, I sighed. I then remembered my dream compared to reality. "He's gone." I said to myself as if it was the first time I really had heard it. I then broke down, crying the tears I had held in the whole day. I had acted so brave when I heard that Claude was gone but Celine knew it was just a shell hiding what I really felt. I knew that, until I saw him again, these dreams would haunt me, filling my mind with unreal visions. I shook my head. "I need some fresh air." I thought. I got out of my bed slowly and walked out of the inn quietly. When I got out, I saw a fountain that I would normally see as beautiful but, for some reason, I only saw water falling, mirroring my tears. "I never knew I was so lost without him." I whispered. What did they want him for anyway? Was our enemy trying to bring us all out at once or where they trying to get a specific person? I then thought of something. "Celine has been pretty quiet lately. Is it because she's hiding something from me?" I put my chin in my hands and just stared at the fountain, my thoughts lost. I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me. "Rena?" I jumped in fright and quickly turned around to see Celine standing there, looking at her hands. The air between was full of tension and I knew at once she was going to tell me the extra detail she left out in her earlier description. "Rena. You can't go. The person they want isn't Claude, It's you."  
  
Author: It's working so far. I know it seems OOC but please. work with me! 


	3. SORRY!

OK!!!!!!! I have not updated for a really long time and I would of today but... MY FOLDER IS IN THE CAR AND IT'S 12 AM!!!!!!  
  
Sigh I know that not many of you are reading my stories or that you are but you're not caring to review but.. Oh well! So. I'm apologizing for everything! Gomen.  
  
Oh yeah. My KP fic is just about done. One of my star ocean ones are and the other is getting there! Demi is getting worked on and I'm writing a Fushigi Yugi fic for the heck of it! Maybe I should tell you something.  
  
Actually. I'm Fang and my friend and partner is named Fire! We each work on our own stories yet. We have a joint account! We find it much easier.  
  
The stories that I, Fang, have written are School, Secret, Bloody Fingernail, Demi, Don't do this, and Please Don't Go!  
  
Fire's are Between people and the Gods, Fury and Unhindered Imagination! Really good stories might I add! And she has all the cool names! grumble grumble ^^  
  
I'm currently working on some more stories and a Cough cough Lemon.. FIRE!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (It's a dare) For Demi so if you want to read that, read Demi but it starts out kinda slow. We both have yet to write a story together but I think we just might sooner or later! ^^ Sorry people! Oh yeah. I'm sorta out of ideas right now. I mean, I can write but I don't know what to write about! Like, what anime! Soo. if you would be so kind and send me an email or review on what I should write about, I WOULD MOST APRICIATE IT!!!! Thanks! 


End file.
